1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child restraining harnesses and more particularly pertains to a new child restraining harness for restraining a child sitting on a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child restraining harnesses is known in the prior art. More specifically, child restraining harnesses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art child restraining harnesses include U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,869; U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,692; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,464; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,430; U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,521; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,257.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new child restraining harness. The inventive device includes an elongate flexible belt strap. A flexible crotch strap is coupled to the belt strap. Each of the ends of the belt strap is insertable into a loop space of a looped portion at the other end of the crotch strap. A pair of elongate flexible securing straps are coupled to the back region of the belt strap. A generally rectangular securing pad is provided for securing to a seat of a chair structure. The securing pad is detachably attachable to a bottom region of the crotch strap.
In these respects, the child restraining harness according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of restraining a child sitting on a chair.